


Birds of Space

by zabela



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), Black Canary (Comics), Huntress (Comics), Star Trek
Genre: DC Comics x Star Trek, Other, Space AU, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabela/pseuds/zabela
Summary: Based on Star Trek and DC Comics characters.The USS Canary is sent to a diplomat misson around the Galaxy.





	Birds of Space

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa gift for a friend. They allowed me to post this here.  
> I had help from someone because I do not know enough about Star Trek to properly write about it, they’ll be revealed once the secret Santa’s are revealed! Thank you, Jay! ♥️

The reputation of the USS Canary was dwarfed in comparison to the reputation of it’s three most senior officers.

  
Captain Dinah Lance, who had been in command of the Canary for five years, after proving her worth in the Battle of Wolf 359. She had had to step up after the death of her Captain in that battle, and had ensured no further deaths on the ship.

  
Commander Barbara Gordon, who had saved Dinah’s life on no less than seven occasions, proving a quick study in any electronic matter. Her ability to hack into enemy transmissions was one of her greatest, and most feared, skills.

  
Lieutenant Commander Helena Bertinelli was the security officer of the Canary. She was fearsome with any weapon, including her bare fists. She also had an uncanny knack for unconventional solutions to problems.

  
In addition to their individual skills, the trio were known throughout the fleet as among the best diplomats that Starfleet had ever seen. They helped to keep the peace and balance of power around the stars with immense charisma, a lot of skill, and no small amount of luck.

  
Their luck was being proven in their current skirmish.

  
They were under barrage from lasers from a nearby planet, Pakeli.

  
The planet of Pakeli had been under attack from unfriendly visitors from a nearby solar system for the past three years, which lead to their adoption of a “shoot first, ask questions later” policy.

  
Additionally, their technology was not enhanced enough to identify ships in their system. Lacking warp capability themselves, they saw all ships as the enemy, not knowing any other way.

  
Despite the lack of Warp capability, Pakeli’s lasers were decimating the Canary’s shields rapidly.

  
The Canary really needed a miracle right now.

  
“Captain, Starfleet Command are attempting to hail us. Shall I patch it through?”

  
Dinah sighed. Just what I need right now…. “Do it Lieutenant.”

“Starfleet Command to USS Canary.” The image of Admiral Nechayev filled the screen. “Good to see you, Captain.”

  
Dinah grimaced. “Hello Admiral. Can we make this quick? Kind of in the middle of something here.”

  
“Shields almost down,” Barbara said from beside Dinah.

  
Admiral Nechayev continued on, as though the Canary wasn’t in the middle of a skirmish.

  
“Intelligence reports that the Pakeli have a new form of laser that can decimate Federation Shields. We wish for you to investigate these reports.”

  
“Sure thing, Admiral,” Dinah waved.

  
“Captain Lance--...”

  
“Got to go!” Dinah cut the hail, before focusing back on the battle. The Admiral has the worst timing.

  
“I don’t think Pakelians are that friendly…” Helena’s comment made the crew laugh a little.

  
“Understatement of the century,” Dinah muttered, before deciding on a course of action. “Contact the Pakeli base!”

  
“Already on it! They won’t accept the hail!” Barbara had her hands busy at the computer screen as she tried to reach the base on the planet.

  
“Hack it, damn it!”

  
“Wow, someone’s stressed.” Dinah would have answered that if the alarm wasn’t pounding in her ears. Their shields were down.

  
“Gordon! Sooner would be preferable to later.”

  
“I’m on it! I’m on it!” Barbara muttered, hands flying even faster across her computer screen.

  
Truly, watching Barbara work was dizzying. All these years later, and Dinah still could not believe her First Officer’s skill with technology. Dinah was convinced that Barbara was an engineer in a previous life. A few more seconds and the viewscreen filled with the image of five very scared Pakelians.

  
“Greetings.” Dinah said as she stood, projecting peace in her expression and mannerisms. “I am Captain Dinah Lance of the USS Canary. We are here on a diplomatic mission. Please, cease your fire!!”

  
That line didn’t seemed to be working, as the Pakelians did not react to her words. so Dinah took a deep breathe and pointed to her communicator. “Please, hear my words. We are not here to cause you harm, we are here to help!”

  
The aliens looked at each other a little confused, until one voice came over on a language that the Universal Translator failed to translate. Helena’s eyes immediately widened, and she ran around to stand to the side of the Captain’s chair, out of view of the Pakelians.

  
“Captain, I recognise the language. Permission to act as translator?”

  
Dinah nodded, not willing to question how Helena recognised the language. “Be my guest.”

  
Helena Bertinelli always surprised Dinah with her seemingly random array of skills. Chief Security Officer she may be, Helena felt just at home in the Med Bay or in Engineering. Dinah had yet to see Helena fail to step up to any challenge.

  
Helena smiled at Dinah, before stepping into view of the viewscreen She quickly built up a rapport with the Pakelins, who were very animated in their speech. The attack on the Canary stopped, and Helena waved farewell to the Pakelians. She turned to Dinah with a smile. “They thought us to be their enemies, and were quick to understand their mistake. They have offered to aid in repairing the damage that they caused, and have invited our crew to their planet for shore leave, if we so choose.”

  
Dinah nodded. “Thank you, Lieutenant Commander. If you would help coordinate the shore leave, that would be excellent.”

  
“Right away, sir,” Helena nodded, before going to make the necessary preparations.

  
Barbara came to sit beside Dinah, and leaned in, her voice low enough in order to not carry to the others. “Is this wise, Captain? To immediately accept their open invite like this?”

  
“A bad feeling, Number One?”

  
Barbara nodded.

  
Dinah sighed. “I have it too. But we will not know until we go down there. Choose your Away Team to be the first to attend shore leave, and be prepared for anything.”

  
“At once, Captain,” Barbara stood up from the chair, pausing briefly in front of Dinah. “I hope I’m wrong,” she added, before going to coordinate with Helena.

  
“So do I,” Dinah muttered to herself. No matter the evidence in front of her, she could not shake the feeling that the Pakelins did not have friendly intentions.

 

_To be continued….._

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not gain a continuation, it'll depend if I can come up with a better prompt over what will happen after the landing xD
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
